Watson Family Drabbles
by ConventionObsessive
Summary: What if John had other siblings? What kind of trouble would they all get up to? Compilation of various crack fics and drabbles : Read inside for further deatils! Rated T for language only occasional
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know you'll probably want to get on with reading this but I think I should quickly explain my lack of updates for the last 11 or so months. About eight months ago, my mother passed away in an accident that claimed the lives of four others. It's been a really tough few months for my family, made even worse by my slightly estranged father taking my step-father to court over custody of me and my siblings. I'm sorry I haven't had the time to update any of my stories but honestly I really haven't felt a compelling urge to write recently. Thanks for your patience.**

**A/N II: This is just a selection of short crack-fics and drabbles that originated from my friend Emily and her wonderful optimism to keep my spirits up over the past months. These are mostly Emily's pieces of work but a few of the more cracky ones are mine!**

**Basic Structure: All these fics are based around the same idea of John having two other siblings as well as Harry. The Watson family has no parents and the four siblings are left to look after each other. Eldest being Harry, then John, followed by Rory (yes – slightly crossover-y but not enough for me to put it under crossovers!), and then the youngest child: Elsie – about 14.**

**Enjoy! Don't forget to review and give me your opinions! **** x**

Sherlock frowned at the young teen inspecting the flat. She paused by the fireplace.

"Why do you have a skull on your mantelpiece?"

She asked, sitting down in the chair opposite her brother. Sherlock paced the room, thinking over their latest case.

"It used to be my colleague, now I have no use for it"

John peered over the rim of his teacup at his youngest sibling.

"It's not worth asking"

She nodded, taking a bite out of her toast and skimming the headlines on the front page of the telegraph. The silence in the room wasn't awkward, it was companionable. Warm and soothing, and the air smelled of tea, biscuits and buttered toast.

Sherlock groaned loudly, standing up quickly and pulling John's army-issue gun out of his dressing-gown pocket before swiftly placing three new bullet holes in Mrs Hudson's wall.

"BORED!" he yelled.

Elsie sighed.

"Oh do shut up – I was enjoying the moment!"

Sherlock stuck his tongue out childishly and began to pace furiously.

"It's not worth it, Elsie", John said knowingly across the room, "Trust me, it's not worth it..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Don't move, j-just don't move, I swear we will get you out of that!" John stuttered, the sight of his baby sister strapped to a bomb made his knees tremble. Sherlock stepped forward, trying desperately to put on a brave face and calm the situation.

"Let's not d-"

John cut him off, wringing his hands in worry.

"We don't have time for your fancy deductions Sherlock! Are you tied to it, Elsie? Have you tried wriggling out of it?"

Elsie stepped forward, hands outstretched.

"Its not-"

John once again cut her off, waving his hands wildly in despair.

"It's not coming off?! O-okay, don't move – you might set it off, uuh, umm..."

He fretted, pacing slightly to release pent up stress-energy.

Sherlock tried to cut in again, but Elsie got there first.

"John! It's not a bomb! It's a prototype recyclable desk tidy from the design department at school! Mr Hayden, our design teacher, said I could take it home because I'd finished it ahead of schedule!"

Well. That certainly wasn't what John had been expecting.

John stopped still.

"Uuh, well... That's good news! Certainly better than a bomb, I guess..."

Still suffering from the shock John focused on a spot on the ground.

Sherlock turned to John, his only friend, and gave him a 'you are _such_ an idiot' look, muttering:

"You _numpty _John!"

Elsie just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

John Watson hated the seaside.

Ever since he was a little boy, before even Rory had been born, and his parents had promised to take him and Harry to visit and it had poured with rain the whole time they were there.

He hated it for other reasons as well.

He hated that he had to wear swimming trunks to go into the freezing water, and the way people stared at his scars from the war.

He hated the fact you had to wear water-shoes because of the sharp stones rather than the tropical sands.

He hated the scruffy donkeys that never stopped braying, and were seemingly purposefully led past him every time someone rode one, to slap him in the face with their swishing tails.

But it wasn't him who had suggested the trip to the seaside.

And it hadn't been Sherlock either, even though he seemed to be content just to sit there and deduce various facts about his fellow seaside-goers.

It had been John's little sister, Elsie.

Elsie loved the sea.

She loved to swim and dive in and out of the rolling waves.

She loved being outside generally and any sort of sport gave her great pleasure – much like her two older brothers.

Being active made her happy, and when Elsie was happy, so was John.

And as he watched her diving and splashing in the freezing waves of Brighton beach, grinning joyfully, he thought he might just begin to like the seaside for her sake...

(And then a large wave broke over him and he went back to being bitter...)


	4. Chapter 4

A loud explosion caused John to sigh, and his younger sister to jump from where they both sat in front of the fireplace.

"What happened this time, Sherlock?"

John asked, exasperation shading his tone.

Sherlock's voice called out from the foggy cloud of bright green smoke spilling out from the kitchen.

"Just a minor setback! It seems that when you combine sulphuric acid dilute with bicarbonate of soda and the dust from under the sofa, this happens..."

He gestured to the slowly diffusing cloud and tapped his chin(s?) in thought.

"I wonder what would happen if I mixed iron filings and fire? Or run carbon dioxide through lime-water?" He mused.

Elsie sniggered from where she sat on the floor, holding her chemistry textbook aloft for her brother and his flatmate to see.

"Sherlock, we've done both of those experiments at school!"

Sherlock frowned.

"And what's more they were the introductory year seven experiments!"

John snorted loudly and gave his little sister an appreciative glance before turning back to Sherlock.

"Sherlock, you've just been outwitted by a fourteen year-old school-child!"

Sherlock pouted.

"Oh come on, Sherlock, there's no need to pout about it!" both Watson siblings chuckled in perfect sync.

Sherlock only responded by retreating back to the kitchen and proceeding to, for lack of a better word:

Sulk.


End file.
